Un Tablero de separación
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que deseas realmente?; Estar contigo, ¿no se nota? Es por eso que te mantengo aún en juego." OneShot Akuroku, Shonen Ai.


Hola Hola!

Debo decir que estuve un tiempo sin muchas ganas de escribir. Aunque estoy comenzando un proyecto que aún no me convence en absoluto, pero esperaré a avanzar un poco para publicarlo (deben suponer sobre quienes se trata).

Un pequeño Oneshot que nació al querer escribir algo para el cumpleaños de mi papá a última hora. Y lo dejé en stop por la noche hasta que decidí continuarlo, cambiando los personajes verdaderos por Roxas y Axel.

_Disc: Los personajes no me pertenecen u.u Propiedad de... Disney? o_O Sqare enix y esas cosas que crearon Kingdom Hearts._

No hay recomendaciones para acompañar esto. Aunque algo agradable y suave no vendría mal :)

* * *

Un tablero de Separación.

Siempre hemos estado los dos, sentados, esperando a que aquella puerta roja se abriera nuevamente. Los años han ido pasando con tanta lentitud. Sin embargo, el juego continúa entre nosotros; Frente a él, dos caballos negros, un peón, la Reina, el Rey y una torre. Frente a mí, dos peones, un caballo, un alfil, la Reina, el Rey y dos torres.

El tablero que nos separa es enorme, pero la distancia del lazo que nos une parece ser minúscula, casi invisible.

Los movimientos de sus manos son delicados al mover las piezas del tablero, precisos y pausados, siendo cada uno de sus turnos los más rigurosos y pensados. Pero, por mi parte, soy un poco torpe e intuitivo, desplazándome por los casilleros por inercia y sed de acabar pronto. Sin embargo, él hace que el juego continúe y perdure.

Su mirada es fría, cortante y directa. Puedo ver en aquellos ojos de cristal celeste el reflejo de sus emociones. Y, aunque evite demostrarlo, puedo percibirlo: Está triste y cansado por la rutina que nos retiene. Desea abandonar el juego y retirarse para descansar eternamente. Pero mantiene sus sentimientos en una constante pelea, puesto que continúa jugando y alargando su condena. ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente?

-_Estar contigo, ¿no es obvio?_ –pensó el sujeto de los ojos celestes. –_Sé que estás leyendo mis ojos. Puedo hacer lo mismo que tú. Pero eres demasiado simple y abierto, y puedo descubrir, incluso, cada pensamiento tuyo. Cada movimiento._

-Es mi turno. –dije luego de mirar sus ojos serios. –Creo que moveré…

-El alfil hacia mi Reina –susurró. Y luego se acomodó en su sillón, cruzando sus piernas, en espera de mis movimientos.

Tal como él dijo, el alfil fue la pieza que moví, directo hacia su Reina. De su rostro no se vio emoción alguna, más que un leve ceño fruncido. Supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Quizás mis intenciones de acabar rápido con este martirio solo le ponen más nervioso, pero quiero salir pronto de esta habitación y volver a ser un alma libre. Claro que pretendo liberarlo a él también, pero quizás no lo sepa. Y no quiero que lo sepa, sino ya habríamos acabado.

Nuevamente sus ojos se mantuvieron quietos sobre su Rey. Luego miró el mío. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo y le hizo temblar, moviendo su cabeza con brusquedad. Aquel peinado tan peculiar que traía no se desarmó. Sus rubios cabellos ordenados hacia arriba permanecían quietos y cubrían la parte superior de su rostro.

Tras un silencio absoluto, se decidió por mover sus piezas. Parecía resignado, por lo que dejó sus estrategias y comenzó a actuar de igual forma que yo: torpe e intuitivo. Y acercó sus piezas, una por una en cada turno, hacia mis atacantes. Sin embargo, mantuvo a su rey en su bloque, justo frente a él.

Rasqué mi cabeza pelirroja y pasé mis manos por mis cabellos puntiagudos para quitarme los mechones que rozaban mi rostro. Refregué mis ojos y me preparé para mi último movimiento.

Parecía una batalla entre reyes. Mi pieza de blanco color estaba justo frente a la de él. Jamás intentó atacarme, sino que dejó que me acercara. Y claro que me parecía extraña la situación, pero una oportunidad como esa de ganar no se debe perder.

Ya no tendría que estar atado a estas cadenas y podría salir por la puerta roja hacia lo que había perdido.

Pero no puedo dejarlo solo. No ahora que decidimos estar juntos. Y, si derribo a su Rey, estaría faltando a las palabras que alguna vez juramos juntos al iniciar este juego. ¡Qué tontos fuimos al entregarnos eternamente! Pensábamos que solo era un juego de niños, mas los engaños en este mundo abundan y nos mantuvieron como prisioneros, esperando a que alguno de los dos perdiera. Y nosotros, ingenuamente, nos quedamos sentados con los pies atados a los sillones esperando a que alguien nos encontrara y liberara.

Nunca sentimos hambre, ni frío ni calor. Tampoco sentíamos sed. Solo éramos él y yo, uno frente al otro, jugando un enorme ajedrez. Y, aunque las piezas fuesen pequeñas, la distancia de los bloques era enorme, como para que nosotros mismo fuésemos alguno de aquellos seres sin vida.

Me miró por unos segundos. Yo lo miré. El tomó mi Rey y lo acercó al suyo. Luego derribó la pieza negra que yacía frente a él, y las cadenas que mantenían mis pies atados se soltaron.

Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrieron por el asombro. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Estará sacrificando su alma por mí?

-Eres un buen sujeto. Nunca he cambiado mi visión sobre ti. –dijo mientras yo me acercaba a él. –Pero si el mundo necesita de uno de los dos, ese eres tú. Y no puedo retenerte más conmigo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero la distancia se hacía más larga a medida que avanzaba. Veía su cuerpo distorsionado por la lejanía, pero no desistí hasta lograr tomar su mano.

El me miraba con tristeza y no se movía. Yo, en tanto, hallaba una forma de quitarle esas ataduras de los pies. Tironeaba de las cadenas, intentaba sacar sus pies con delicadeza, o trataba de romper el sillón para que pudiera moverse. Pero nada resultaba, hasta que vi la figura reluciente de un Rey en el suelo.

Tomé la pieza y encajé la parte superior en la cerradura del candado que mantenía este sistema cerrado. Y maniobré unos segundos con el Rey, hasta que un clic se escuchó desde el candado.

Él me miró nuevamente con sus ojos muy abiertos. Luego movió sus pies y se levantó. Después dio unos pocos pasos y, finalmente, se liberó.

Se mantuvo frente a mí, vacilando por unos momentos. Pero, sin dudar ni una vez más, nos tomamos de la mano y abrimos esa puerta. Una luz nos invadió, y desde esa vez, jamás nos hemos vuelto a separar.


End file.
